strange wars
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Thor, the avengers plus a loki, nine kids (jason, piper, percy, annabeth, nico, leo, will, luke, clarise) together are in a war with the Chitauri's and gaia siding forces. how will this war end? will they succeed or fail? parings: Percy and annabeth,jason and piper, Clint and natasha, pepper and tony.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is my first attempt at doing a crossover..so please don't mean..um yeah so here's the fic..i do not own avengers or Percy Jackson. enjoy!**

Tony is in his workshop working on another suit or a design for another suit when JARVIS says something to grab his attention.

"sir there appears to be something coming down from the sky multiples of them" JARVIS informs Tony.

"another alien attack?" Tony asked worried as he rushes to find Pepper.

"I am not sure sir. They seem to have human ratings but I am detecting something else that is not human" JARVIS tells him.

"aliens why didn't you just say that instead?...JARVIS contact Pepper and tell her to get to some place safe" he says rushing down to where the other group of Avengers were hanging out.

"yes sir" JARVIS says.

Tony runs down to the living room seeing Natasha and Clint doing paper work, Bruce working up an idea and Steve in the kitchen making something.

"guys get in the jet and get ready for whatever is coming" Tony tells them

"why whats going on now?" Bruce asked

"I'm not sure exactly. JARVIS told me he detected something human but not human..so lets go figure it out" Tony says.

They nodded and the others run over to the room holding the jet as Tony walks outside.

"JARVIS send out a suit" he says

"yes sir" JARVIS says as a suit flies toward Tony and starts attaching itself to him.

"alright lets see what we got" he says as he boost his way up to the sky and his scanner starts to pick up whats falling from the sky and see its human bodies.

"people? No they're kids..what is going on" he says flying in that direction as he accelerates for more speed. "guys..they are a couple of kids falling from the sky I might need your help getting them and possibly taking care of uh..." he says as his scanner picks up the monsters. "whatever these monsters are"

"right. How many kids?" Natasha asked

"uh lets see there's two in front of me..about three to my left and about another three to my right" he says

"on it" Clint says turning the jet in that direction.

"I'll send you to the ones on the right we'll get the ones on the left" Natasha tells Bruce.

"alright so turn into the other big guy then" Bruce says.

"sir I'm detecting a sudden change in the weather you might want to be careful" JARVIS informs him

"what sort of change JARVIS?" he asked

"it's getting rather overcast and I'm detecting some electricity coming from the sky" JARVIS replies

"right a thunderstorm...Thor what are you doing at a moment like this" Tony says as he catches the two boys quickly as a flying pig chases after them and he shoots it with a couple of little missile from his shoulder. "guess we can't use the ' until pigs fly' phrase anymore" as he flies back to the tower.

"Tony is everything okay?" Pepper asked worried

"yeah just catching a couple of falling kids from the sky. These monsters that are after them don't seem too bad so I don't think we're in any real danger" Tony replies.

Clint flies the jet over to the first three which are girls and Bruce jumps down as he turns into the hulk catching them and lands where there are no people or cars. Then Clint flies over to the other three which are boys but narrows his eyes as they don't look like they're going to make it.

"Natasha...take over the jet for me..I'll get them" he says.

She nods and gets in the driver's seat, as Clint aims an arrow to the nearest building and it hooks on and he jumps down holding onto the wire, swinging over to the three boys but only to see one grabbing both of the other two boy's hands and them slowing down a little as he catches them.

"don't worry kid I got you guys" he says

"huh?" the blonde boy asked confused and somewhat dazed

Clint swings back over to the ship as the doors open and they get inside and he puts them down carefully.

"relax we'll explain everything when we get to the tower" Clint says as the blonde boy passes out.

"what were kids falling from the sky about?" Natasha asked wondering

"I have no clue..." Clint says

Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce head back to the tower with the six kids and sees Tony putting the two boys down on the couch.

"what are we doing with these kids?" Natasha asked helping Clint put the other three down on the other couch and Bruce turns back to normal putting the three girls on another couch.

"well first we got to find out what the hell happened with them, where they come from and I guess we go from there" Tony says

"sounds like a good plan. I'll make some food" Steve says

"it sure is getting dark all of a sudden" Natasha says.

"JARVIS whats the weather this time?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid it is still rather overcast sir, but im detecting some weird ratings from in front of the tower" JARVIS replies

"venti's..." the blonde boy mumbles and they all look at him.

"venti's?" Tony asked.

"sir I believe that is latin for storm spirits" JARVIS informs him

"so Thor now has storm spirits?" Tony asked confused

"I don't know anything about a Thor but they're creatures of chaos they were locked away in Aeolus's chamber but are created by Typhon" the blonde boy says waking up.

"Aeolus? And they were created by a giant snake?" Tony asked

"Aeolus is the master of wind and wind gods and I guess you can say Typhon is a snake but he's more like a storm giant and creator of all monsters" the blonde boy says looking around confused

"so we pissed off a wind god great" Tony says

"no more like me and my friends probably pissed off the Gaia" he says

"mother earth?" Natasha asked

"y-yeah we were in a war...wait where am I? I was in the Argo 2..." he says confused

"great another war for us to fight" Steve sighs.

"the Argo 2?" Tony asked

"yeah it's a giant ship my friend built to get us across to Rome" the blonde boy says

"oh cool! Who is this friend of yours I would like to meet him" Tony grins

"Leo Valdez..." he says pointing to the boy with elf looking ears and brown curly hair

"this kid? Built a giant ship?" Tony asked not convinced

"oh trust me..you havent seen the things Leo could do" he says. "now would people tell me where the heck am I?"

"sir I'm afraid these storm spirits are trying to get in the tower" JARVIS informs tony.

"you are in New York inside the Stark Tower" Tony smiles

"the Stark Tower?" he asked confused

"yes. Do you not know who I am?" Tony asked, he shakes his head and Tony looks shocked. "how could you not know me? I'm famous"

"Tony he's just a kid probably from another state" Natasha tell him

"I'm Tony Stark use to be famous for the weapons I built-in Stark Industries but now I'm know as Iron man" Tony says, the kid looks even more confused.

"how about we start with introductions first. Tell us who you are and where you come from" Clint says

"Jason..Grace. I was from California but moved to New York, Long Island but now on the way to Greece or was on the way..." Jason says

"if you moved to New York then you had to have heard about me" Tony says, Jason shakes his head.

"just forget it Tony. I'm Natasha Romanoff" she says.

"are you Roman?" Jason asked

"no I am Russian. I'm also known as the Black Widow" she says

"oh..." he says

"I'm Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye" Clint says

"Steve Rogers also know as Captain America" Steve says

"Captain America?" he asked confused, Steve sighs

"you'll find out why when he puts his suit on" Tony grins

"I'm Bruce Banner known as the Hulk" Bruce says

"and the voice coming from out of nowhere" Jason asked

"oh that's JARVIS my AI...he helps around in the tower. JARVIS say hello" Tony says

"hello Jason" JARVIS says

"so Jason what were you doing falling from the sky?" Natasha asked

"I don't know..like I said I was on the Argo 2" Jason says

"sir the storm spirits are going to break in" JARVIS informs them

"I got this.."Jason sighs and they look confused.

He goes outside and focuses on sending the spirits back to the sky when a lighting struck the ground.

"dad im trying to save these nice people!" he yells

"Thor's your dad?" Natasha asked confused.

"huh Thor? Who's that? My dad is Zeus god of lighting and king of all gods" Jason says

"but Thor is the god of lighting. Okay what exactly is going on" Clint says

"I'm a demigod.." Jason says

There was a sudden flash of lighting as Thor appears on the balcony and walks down to the living room where the avengers and the kids are at.

"Thor what are you doing here" Natasha asked

"some man came to Asgard claiming to be the god of lighting and came with a message" Thor says.

"but he is god of lighting. Zeus..." Jason says

"NO!" Thor yells as it echos all around the Stark Tower. "I am god of lighting! no one else can be god of lighting" he yells about to throw his hammer down.

"Thor...no!" Tony says as Thor looks at him

"don't put your hammer down..your going to cause an explosion" Steve says

Thor sighs and calms down not throwing his hammer at the ground and looks at Jason.

"you little blonde man..why do you say that this Zeus is god of lighting?" Thor asked

"it's Jason..and well because he is..where I come from" Jason says, Thor looks at the others for an answer.

"he says he's from here. New york" Natasha says, Thor looks at Jason.

Jason looks confused as to why they don't get what he means then Jason realizes that these are mortals that never heard about the Greek gods.

"um Thor right?" Jason asked

"yes that is my name little man" Thor replies

"where are you from?" he asked

"I am not from this planet. I am from Asgard" Thor replies

"Asgard?" he asked confused

"it's a planet in space" Tony says

"ah okay...um well the New York I am from..Zeus is the Greek god of lighting but from the camp I was originally from. He is known as Jupiter" Jason explains

"what camp?" Clint says.

"there's two camps. The one I was originally from is the roman camp for kids like me..um demigods, then there's the Greek camp the one I moved to and uh same for kids like me" Jason says

"demigods.?" Bruce asked

"uh yeah. Each demigod would have one godly parent and a human mother or father. So we are part god and part human" Jason explains. But they still look confuse. "okay Greek gods..look them up. They go around being with humans and have us, sometimes we have to help them fix things..which we call quests.."

"alright we have to do some homework. JARVIS pull up the information about the Greek gods" Tony says

"Yes sir"JARVIS replies

"okay before we get to that. What is this message Thor?" Tony asked

"there is a war upon us filled with monsters that we do not know of..." he starts

"that would be the monsters from my time. I guess we pissed Gaia off more than I thought" he says

"but that's not all. The Chitauri's are going to have another war as well saying something about having a new and stronger force to side with" Thor continues

"that's not good. I don't know what the Chitauri's are but if Gaia's siding with another force that is bad" Jason says

"there is more isn't there?" Clint asked.

"yes as there is war with Chitauri's . Loki is not safe in the Asgardian prison cell. I ask of you to watch over. Him. He is under a spell so he wont cause any trouble" Thor says

"fine. very well. First we get Loki then we do our homework" Tony says.

**so here is my first attempt Percy Jackson crossover avenger fic. for now this one be a one shot ish fic unless i get reviews. so let me know what you guys think of this fic. do you like it and want me to continue. R & R thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is the second chapter of this crossover fic. I do not own either Avengers or Percy Jackson. I hope you like it so far.**

"no you stay here, I shall get Loki" Thor says

"right. While you do that we'll do our homework on these Greek Gods" Tony says

Thor nods spinning his hammer and says "I'll be back" before disappearing into the sky.

"so who's this Loki?" Jason asked

"he's um well a god of mischief..we had some trouble with him a while back but now we have to watch over him I guess"Clint says

"god of mischief?" Jason asked confused

"Norse mythology...not in our Greek mythology..." a blonde girl says getting up.

"you are?" Tony asked

"Annabeth Chase..daughter of Athena. Same as Jason" she replied

"Athena?" Clint asked

"another Greek god?" Natasha suggested.

"yes but the correct way is greek goddess. Athena is one of the virgin goddesses also known as the Goddess of Strategies, Wisdom and crafts" she corrected

"we could use you on our team" Clint says

"and what is this team, where are we?" she asked going to look outside. "I can tell this New York..from this view..Empire State building?" she asked

" we're known as the Avengers. And yes new york but I'm afraid this isn't the Empire State building. You're in the Stark Tower" Tony smiles

"the Stark Tower? Seeming it is almost the same height as the Empire State building can I see the building structure?" she asked

Tony nods having Jarvis pull out a Projection of the entire tower, getting a zoom in as details and information start appearing, Annabeth looks at each and every one of them with interest as she goes to touch a part of the tower projection only to gasp in shock as it zooms in closer of the particular area she has touched showing all the details and how everything was build, Tony smiles enjoying seeing someone learning and getting excited about how he built things and soon Annabeth tells him how great everything is built and where things need to be improved for future references as Tony starts taking down notes to later remember.

"they'll probably take a while" Jason sighs, turns his head to his friend with elf ears as he hears a soft moan.

Leo wakes up looking around confused but shakes it off deciding that he doesn't want to hurt his brain from trying to think of what was going on then looks bummed as he realizes the sketches he was doing last night and took almost all night till morning weren't with him then gasps as he see's Natasha and straightens himself up and attempting to smooth his hair and grin a little which in turn made Jason sigh, Natasha raise her eye brow and Clint getting ready to step in front of her.

"oh my I had no idea I was in the presence of such a beautiful woman" Leo smiles trying to show of what little muscle he had, which made Clint growl a little about to walk over before Natasha puts an arm to his chest to stop him.

"as much as I appreciate that compliment. I suggest that you be careful of your actions or your words boy. I may be beautiful but keep in mind I can also be deadly and would put you in world of pain if you even make the wrong move" Natasha warns which made Leo froze in place a little but still had a grin.

"oh but I like dangerous woman I have been encountered with a few not so long ago, pain? I like pain..its happened to me several times as well" he smirks.

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him to why he would still attempt to flirt with her but then to soften her expression noting that he said he had been in pain several times before which only start to make her feel worried about the boy in a sort of motherly way. But suppress a smile and puts a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"let's go find something to eat in the kitchen" she says, Clint nods.

The two walk off to the kitchen but Natasha gives no sign that he has to stop the flirting if he wants to continue but with only a warning, also has clearly stated that she and the archer were close friends and Leo sighs in frustration and annoyance along with disappointment.

"why do I always fail in trying to get woman to like me Jason?" he whines

"well because for one. Most of the time they try to kill you such as the ice goddess we encountered in our first quest together, second being my sister who has made a pact with Artemis not to like or hang out with boys also along with the handful of hunters you tried to flirt with" Jason says

"hunters?" Steve asked

"yeah several girls including my sister who travel or hunt with Artemis or follow Artemis I would say. It's usually them alone but sometimes she's there" Jason says

"before you ask, Artemis is the virgin maiden, goddess of the moon, childbirth and the hunt..henceforth the 'hunters" Annabeth explained looking up and then look at Leo. "if I recall you tried flirting with me once but only to disappoint you when you found out I was in a relationship"

"okay..okay. I get it girls I try to flirt with either kill me, can't be with guys nor is interest in guys or in a relationship already" Leo whines

"out of curiosity Leo. Before me and Pipes even got together. Did you try flirting with her?" Jason asked

"yes I did but she has made it very clear that she only sees me either as a friend or little brother" he sighs

"actually both" a girl with long brown messy hair that still looked beautiful somehow with one braided strand says as she woke up.

"Pipes" Jason smiles and goes over to hug her, then soon places a kiss on her cheek, she soon returns one to him.

"where are we?" she asked

"we are in New York in a building called the Stark Tower" Annabeth replied

Leo made an odd mix of a choking and a gasping sound as he looks around and then settles his eyes on Tony who stared back somehow feeling a connection with the kid already.

"Stark...as..as in Tony Stark..as in Iron Man?!" Leo asked getting up

"that would be right. Finally someone out of the group knows me!" Tony grins

"well uh...I sort of made a reference to you myself once. Plus there's movies about you dude. I gotta say I don't know who gets in trouble more me or you. Though I admire your craftsman ship and handiwork, you build things especially your suits" Leo grins back

"I would say to same you. Your friend Jason here has told me you built a giant ship called the Argo 2?" he smiles

"yes I did and declared myself captain of it!" he grins proudly. "it has a regular mast, Festus..oh man I'm going to miss Festus now and hope coach has everything control or someone. Anyway it also has cabins for the each of us though I barely use mine, a mess hall, storage room, Ballistae, oars,railing shields for protection, a monitor I used to change locations, see if Festus has scanned anything, control the entire ship with a Nintendo Wii remote all in the quarters deck,battering rim, a gallery, a stable though that doesn't get used often as I thought it would. now that I realize Pegasus's are wild spirits and like to roam free instead of being in one place, storage areas,the main engine room, the sick bay, armory. And inside the mess hall is a live feed of our camp on the wall, our plates and cups fill by themselves with whatever you wanted"

Tony whistle impressed. "dang kid, you did that yourself? Though I would like to know how the plates and cups filled themselves that would come in handy here. Do they clean themselves too?" he asked

"yes I built that entire ship myself within over a month. And back at camp it was the tree and water nymphs that did it and we mostly had to split with whatever cabin with the cleaning chores. But I'm not sure if I remember how I did it for the ship. If I remember I'll tell you" he says

"whats Festus?" Steve asked

"a bronze metal dragon I fixed when I first got to camp half blood but he's just part of the mast-head with just his head. Because we had a...a um encounter with bad people on our first quest and he didn't make it so I took him with me until I got back to camp then I realized the picture I drew when I was five was of the Argo 2 and Festus head was apart of it. Though I do plan at some point or when I get back to rebuild him again" Leo says shaking slightly as he tries not to cry from the memory of losing one of the things he loved.

"Leo how would you like to work under my wing? I can imagine we make a good team and come up with some really awesome things together" Tony offers

"r-really? I would love it! And yes please" Leo grins happily

"great! Oh seeming as the entire group of you are demigods? What god are you under?" he asked

"Hephaestus, god of fire, blacksmiths, craftmanship, forges" Leo smiles

"cool. I could also help you with the woman problem" Tony smiles

"I don't think that's a good idea Tony. Considering your record of one night stands" Bruce says

"hey! I'm better now..since I'm in a very committed relationship with Pepper" Tony whines. "but I'll have her help then if she wants"

just then another flash of lighting as Thor appears with a sleeping or unconscious Loki draped over his shoulder.

"what happened?" Tony asked


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here is the third chapter of this crossover.I'm so glad for the good reviews I'm getting and the favorites, that you guys like this fic. if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see happen in the fic feel free to leave a review. I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

"The Asgardian guards that were guarding his prison cell were beating him or should I say torturing him" Thor replies, putting Loki down on a chair, looks at the other Avengers.

"that's rough..." Jason says.

"my friends may I ask you to take care and watch over my brother?" Thor asked.

"we won't like it. But sure" Tony replies with a sigh of annoyance.

"thank you my friends!" Thor smiles.

"one question though Thor" Steve says.

"yes, what is it?" he asked.

"how do we know that Loki won't try anything to hurt us?" Steve asked.

"I was just getting to that" he smiles, pulls out a silver metal handcuff, straps it onto Loki's wrist. "this metal handcuff is similar to the ones we have on Asgard. The metal has a spell on it, this will limit Loki's few magics he's allowed and if he does any harmful act or even thinks of it. He will get an electric shock through his body, it will limit all his magic throughout the day"

"anything else we should know?" Clint asked.

"yes, with this on he will listen and obey any command any of you tell him" Thor replies.

"alright then" Tony says.

Bruce goes over to the unconscious Loki, lifts him his shirt to check for any injuries and gasps in horror , shock which is unusual for him.

"what is it?" Natasha asked.

"he is incredibly thin and covered in scars, burns...it looks like he barely has any skin left, he looks like he may be on drugs" Bruce says.

Natasha and Clint try not to throw up from the horror while Thor looks extremely angry.

" that's not all..his mouth is sewn together with wires" Bruce say.

"get them off him now!" Thor yells.

"calm down big guy. J.A.R.V.I.S do we have any pliers?" Tony says.

"I'm afraid not sir" J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

"I've got one" Leo says pulling pliers out of his tool belt, then handing it to Tony.

"whoa, how did you do that?" he asked.

"magic tool belt" Leo grins.

"magic?" Thor asked looking at Leo as Tony cuts off the wires holding Loki's mouth shut, getting the rest of the metal off.

"yeah. Whats that look for?" Leo says.

"I thought humans haven't learned of magic yet" he replied.

"hey, where we come from anything is possible I'm sure" Leo shrugs, Thor looks over to his brother as he heard him take a breath, opens his eyes.

"why am I back in the tower that belongs to my enemy?" Loki asked confused.

"I brought you here" Thor replied.

"and why is that?" he asked.

"you were being tortured in your prison cell, you were not safe there since there will be a war with the Chitauri again" Thor replied.

"and you think I would be safe with my enemies? Or my enemies would be safe from me?" he asked.

"they are safe from you. A hand cuff that has a spell on it will limit your magic, and they agreed to watch over you" Thor replies.

"I rather be tortured in my cell then to be watched by my enemy" Loki scowls.

"I want you safe" Thor says.

"since when did you care about me?" Loki asked coldly.

"I've always cared about you. Your my brother" Thor replies.

"adopted brother" Loki says coldly.

"um...so I have a question about this war problem" Steve says making the two look at him.

"how is this war going to happen? With the Chitauri and this other force?"

"Asgard will try to slow down the Chitauri and make sure wont arrive on earth" Thor replies.

"and the other force?" Bruce asked.

"is already here on earth. But the mist will make it hard to see the monsters" Jason says.

"mist?" Tony asked.

"mist is like a magical veil that shows something different to a mortal then what we demigods see" Jason explains.

"for example; we would see a weird monster but you would see an animal or normal person" Leo adds.

"great how would be able to what our enemy is?" Clint asked.

"your lucky we're here. Me and my friends are able to see through the mist" Jason says.

"that's a relief" Natasha sighs.

"since when did the director of SHEILD take in kids to help him?" Loki asked.

"he didn't..the director doesn't know about them, we saved them from falling to the ground" Natasha says.

"sir, Director Fury wants you and the others to meet him downstairs" J.A.R.V.I.S informs him.

"speak of the devil" Tony says,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is another chapter of Percy Jackson and Avengers crossover. and I would like to thank to all that review and likes my fic. and to the anonymous reviewer for bringing up a good question about the Greek and Norse gods. it's a excellent question and we'll see how that plays out, thank you for giving me a good idea :) as always enjoy the fic, if you have any ideas, suggestions please feel free to let me know.**

"Tell Nick we'll be down in a moment Jarvis" Tony says.

"very well, Sir" Jarvis replies.

"you guys might as well come with us too. Nick should know about you guys. So wake up the rest of your friends" Tony says.

"Stark, what about Loki?" Steve asked glancing at the god who looked bored.

"he might as well come too. Nick would find out sooner or later about him, you know how he is if we keep secrets from him" Tony says.

"alright" Steve says

"Loki your coming with us to see Nick" Tony says, Loki gets up to stand by Tony.

"if you insist" Loki says

"Piper you know what to do"Jason says, she nods.

"Percy, Nico, Will and Clarisse wake up!" she commands.

The three boys and Clarisse bolt up looking around confused, wondering where they are, who are the other people.

"uh...what?" Percy manages to say through his confusion.

"we'll explain later Percy. For now we have to follow the Avengers" Jason says.

"um okay?" Percy says more confused.

"man the elevator will be packed" Tony sighs.

"Sir, would you like me to request director Fury to come up instead?" Jarvis asked

"no, it's alright Jarvis" Tony says.

The group of demigods follow the Avengers to the elevator as it becomes a little packed but they still make it, Tony looks at the four unknown kids.

"so I got your names but who's who?" Tony asked

"I'm Percy..." the raven haired boy says.

"Will" The blonde boy smiles.

"Nico" the black-haired boy mumbles.

"Clarisse" the girl grumbles.

"welcome to Stark Tower"Tony grins.

"again huh?" Percy asked as the elevator dings letting the group know that they have reached the request floor.

"we'll explain later seaweed brain" Annabeth says.

Percy nods, they get off seeing a very annoyed looking Fury who is accompanied by a confused blonde boy with a scar going down his eye. Which made the group of Demigods freeze in place looking confused and shocked.

"Mr. Stark who is this kid? He's been asking where he is, for his friends the demigods. Do you know about this?" he asked, see's Loki. "and what he is doing here?" pointing at Loki.

"so good to see you too Director" Loki chuckles with a slight mischief smile.

"Luke?" Annabeth, Percy and Clarisse asked

"Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse?" the boy asked.

"and who are these kids?" Fury asked.

"Sir, we can explain" Clint says

"then explain" Fury orders.

Natasha explains what they know about Loki and the group of demigods.

"Loki and these kids need to be watched by Shield. They're dangerous" Fury says.

"we're not dangerous! We fight to protect ourselves and our friends" Percy yells, Nico and Clarisse growls.

"no can do Nick" Tony says.

"and why not?" Fury asked annoyed.

"first of all, we promised Thor we would watch, take care of Loki for him. We would be going against Thor's promise if we handed him to you, Shield would not take care of him. And secondly, the kids are staying here with us, I have plenty of room in the tower beside we need them in this next war, to tell us about our new enemy we have to fight along with the Chitauri" Tony says

"what war? Who is declaring war? And why was I not informed about this?" Fury says angrily.

"the Chitauri are planning another attack on your planet with another force on their side" Loki replies.

"another force from space?" Fury asked.

"No another force as in Gaia or as you know her mother earth. From our time she's the mother of all titans. We were kinda in the middle of a war with her before we got here" Jason explains.

"she has monsters that come from Greek mythology" Percy adds.

"all more the reason they should be at Shield. So we can learn about this force and the Centauri, prepare for this war" Fury says

"still can't do that Nick. Would you want an angry god who can control thunder coming at your door? Also we have to learn about these kids parentage and see we're we can put them in battle. So we're not sending you the kids or Loki" Tony says.

"and how would they help us?" Fury asked.

"you wont be able to tell what or who the enemy is when it's covered in the mist. We can see right through it and before you ask. Mist is like a magic veil making you Mortals see something different!" Clarisse grumbles getting annoyed at this guy.

"plus we have experience that you don't have in fighting them" Annabeth adds.

"we're demigods. Half human, half god" Jason says.

"aren't they're parents from Asgard?" he asked.

"no, if they were I would have seen them or heard about them from Thor. And if you were listening he said they were Half-human and half god. On Asgard we are still called a demigod but we were born from two gods and not one" Loki mumbles.

"apparently Thor and Loki are from Norse mythology and these kids parents are from Greek mythology. Two different things" Tony says.

Fury looks at all of them, Analyzing them and watching them carefully,While taking in all the information.

"very well. Send me reports on what you know or find out" Fury says.

"he's a child of Nemesis" Annabeth says shocking the group of demigods and confusing the Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: first off I would like to apologize if the Prophecy at the end doesn't sound good..I couldn't think of anything better, second I thought I'd make the other Avengers Demigods too since Fury is one except Tony and Bruce I couldn't figure out what felt right for them so I left them the way they are already but if you have theories on who their Godly parents were if they were demigods would be let me know I would like to hear them ^^ and with that being said now..here's the fifth chapter of This crossover. enjoy~**

"what are you talking about Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Neme what?" Tony asked

"he's a child of Nemesis. Goddess of justice and balance, revenge," Annabeth says, Steve gets a look of realization then he starts to think. "sir, may I ask a question?"

"you may" Fury replies.

"did you ever know your mother..your real one?" she asked

"no, I didn't know my biological mother. However I did have a step mother before I became Director of shield" Fury replies

"he's a demigod..." Annabeth says

"what?!" everyone in the room says shocked including Loki.

"but he doesn't have powers" Tony says.

"not all demigods have a special power. Just depends on who the parent is. My mom is Athena and about the only thing I can do is think of strategies and plans," Annabeth says and looks at Percy. "remember Ethan?"

"yeah" he replies

"he was a child of Nemesis but had no special power. Ethan wanted revenge on the gods because she wasnt important enough to the Major gods" Luke says

"exactly," Annabeth says and turns to Fury. "sir, do you like to create balance?"

"yes, shield exist to protect people, keep secrets from the world that they shouldnt know about, we investigate any possible threats" Fury replies.

"that..makes a lot of sense now" Tony says

"but if he's a demigod...then why didn't we see him at camp?" Percy asked

"I remember Chiron saying that some demigods can survive on their own without needing training or going to camp, they make a living" Annabeth says.

"I bet you that the others are demigods too" Clarrise says.

"really?" Percy asked.

"yeah," she says turning to Natasha. "you ginger girl"

"my names Natasha, yes?" she replied.

"what are you good at?" Clarrise asked.

"I'm a spy, I can get people to tell me what they're up to in an integration and I have a special set of skills" Natasha replies calmly.

"plus she's a good fighter" Tony adds.

"hmm that's a tricky one" Annabeth says.

"descendent of Athena but child of Ares" Percy replies.

"that makes sense"Jason says.

"huh?" Annabeth asked.

"he's like Frank. He's a descendent of Poseidon but child of Mars" Percy explains

"oh okay" Annabeth says

"he's a child of Apollo" Will says pointing to Clint.

"Apollo?" Natasha asked

"god of healing, truth, music, poetry, archery and the prophecy" Will smiles.

"are you good at any of those?" Percy asked.

"yes, I'm good at archery. Its one of my skills as an agent" Clint replies.

"I guess that makes sense" Natasha says.

"would also explain why I saw him singing when I passed his room a few days ago" Tony smiles, Clint Tenses a little.

"Tony..everyone sings once in a while" Natasha says.

"yes, but have you seen Clint in all the times you were with him..sing?" Tony asked, Natasha looks at him thinking.

"once yes..when he was in a rather good mood. Which is rare for Clint, is why you hardly see him sing" Natasha replies.

"oh...alright" Tony says.

"Steve, you said you were called Captain America right?" Jason asked

"yes, that's right" Steve says

"what do you fight for?" he asked

"I fight for America, to protect people" Steve answers.

"hmm you might be a child of Nemesis as well" Jason says.

"you know what? I was just thinking about that" Steve says.

"I would love to Chit chat with you. But I'm very busy so, I want reports on anything" Fury says

"yes, sir" Clint says

"okay before we do anything else. We need to talk to these kids and learn about our new enemy and their weakness" Steve says

"good plan. But lets head to the living room where we can all sit down" Tony says.

They all nod, the demigods follow the Avengers back to the elevator as it gets more crowded, certain demigods get tenses and look at Luke nervously.

"okay, what did I do wrong? Why are some of you giving me that look?" Luke asked

"you don't remember what you did?" Percy asked.

"no, what did I do?" he asked.

"you sided with a-" Percy starts

"Percy!" Annabeth says

"what?" Percy asked

"I think we shouldnt tell him, If he can't remember there has to be a reason why he doesn't remember" she whispers

"okay, but what do we tell him? We can't leave him confused" Percy whispered

"Let me talk to him" she whispers, he nods. "Luke?"

"yeah, Annabeth?" he asked.

"we were just confused to why your here" she replies

"hey I'm confused too. I wake up on a flying machine with a horrible headache"Luke says, Jason realizes something.

"I think I know why he cant remember what he did" he whispers.

"you do?" she asked shocked.

"yeah, remember how me and Percy couldn't remember anything at first because of Hera?" he whispers.

"are you saying its the same thing?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened" he whispers.

"then he'll eventually remember everything he did?" Annabeth whispers as she tenses.

"I don't know..." he whispers.

"so who's this lovely woman?" Luke grins looking at Natasha as the elevator dings letting the group know they have reached the living room.

Cling glares at him but Natasha smirks a little and leads Clint away towards one of the couches and Leo sighs.

"dude, that wont work" Leo says

"how come?" Luke asked.

"one she'll make you regret making the wrong move on her, Second I'm pretty sure she's with that archer" Leo says, Tony Laughs as they get out.

"Natasha and Clint? I'm pretty sure they're just partners" Tony smiles.

"and you know everything that happens around here don't you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"yes, I do" Tony replies.

"so? That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying" Luke grins

"now that's a determined man!" Tony smiles.

They walk over to the chairs and couches,sit down as they get comfortable. Bruce takes a sip of his tea before looking at the group of demigods.

"so what are we up against? What sort of monsters from the Greek mythology?" he asked.

"giants" Jason replies.

"cyclops" Percy adds.

"underworld spirits" Nico mumbles

"telekhines" Clarrise grumbles.

"basilisks"Annabeth says.

"carnivorous sheep's" Leo says with a hint of a slight joke but still sounding serious.

"chimera's"Will adds.

"enchinda"Piper adds

"empousa" Percy says.

"hell hounds" Nico mumbles.

"hydra's" Annabeth adds.

"there's a whole bunch that we could name but to explain them all would take weeks. I think the better option is just looking it up online" Jason says.

"good idea" Tony says

Suddenly there is a Rainbow mist in front of them with a wise looking somewhat old man who looks concerned.

"Annabeth? Anyone there?" the man spoke.

"Chiron!" Percy says

"yes, we're here Chiron what is it?" she asked.

"oh good, Rachael just had a prophecy..you should all hear it" Chiron says, the demigods tense and look serious.

"what is it?" she asked.

"earth is danger,

Titan mother and Commander of space army join forces,

Demigods, gods must unite with earths mighty heroes" Chiron says.


End file.
